Virtual Love
by AmuletDevil
Summary: AU. Will Kendall and Jo's virtual love turn into reality? Summary sucks so read it! I'm not good with my grammar so pls don't blame me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic so enjoy** **and review!**

Chapter 1: How we met

_No One's_ Pov

"Hahaha...you're so funny, Kendall!" Said Jo. Kendall chuckle a little. "Haha, really?" Jo let out a soft sigh "Yea, really. I wish you lived near me, then I can actually see you." "Hmm...I liked that too." Kendall continue "But you know to don't really like hot places." "Hey, North Carolina isn't that hot, it's really nice." Said Jo while blushing. "Is that so, well, maybe I should visit then..." "Really?! I can take you to my favorite place then!" Exclaimed Jo. Kendall chuckle to hear Jo so excited. "Really, where's that?" "There's secret place behind the park near my house." Kendall was really curious of this secret place Jo told him. "So why is it your favorite place?" "Well...it's really pretty...and there are these lights and...I don't know..." Jo said "I thought its a perfect place to go with you-" Jo was cut off by Kendall " Hey, I gotta go. It's urgent, bye!" Jo was really sad but she knows that it's important. "Oh...bye" They both hung up.

Kendall's Pov

We met online. I know, it's lame. And it's was the exact opposite of people to find...the one. But..I knew I found her...I may sound all smushy and mushy but that's how people act while their in love with someone.

**ONE YEAR BEFORE**

_Jo's Pov_

I was humming to my favorite tune until I saw this drawing of a girl on the Internet. I decided to leave a quick comment.

(A/N: Conversation will be in bold)

**Jo: Wow...that's a nice drawing.**

A few hours later...

**Kendall: Thx...It's a drawing of my sister.**

**Jo: That's nice. I have a sister but she always tells me what to do. She's really annoying. Do you like yours**?

**Kendall: Of course. And you shouldn't say that...one day, you'll miss her...**

**Jo: Oh...I'm Josephine btw, but call me Jo.**

**Kendall: Cool. I'm Kendall.**

**Jo: Whaaaaat! You're a boy this whole time?!**

**Kendall: Yea, did I disappoint you or something? XP**

**Jo: No... I just assume you were a girl.**

**Kendall: Do you have MSN or something?**

**Jo: Yea, but I don't that often but you can add me anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How did ya last chapter? This will be a short chapter and I hope you don't mind. Sorry if there's any grammar mistake...Anyway...enjoy!**

**Jo's Pov**

A few day later, I din't talk to Kendall. But one night though, I went on and see him sent me something.

**Kendizzzle: Hey, Jo.**

And that's how we met. Over the past few months, we almost talk to each other almost everyday. I told him everything.

**Kendall's Pov**

I tell her everything. My problems, people I didn't like in school and my best friends. She became that close to me. We didn't have to mention it but we knew we were both attached.

**Jo's Pov**

Eventually, he gave me his number. And we started talking through the phone.

**No one's Pov**

_RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING_

Jo was eventually sleeping until her phone rang. Jo was wondering who will call her in the middle of the night. "Hello?" Jo answer while yawning. "Hey, Jo." Kendall said. Jo was really happy at the same time curious why would he call her. "Do you remember the first things I told you?" Kendall sounded really depressed. "Hm...wasn't it on your drawing of your sister." Jo answer. "Yea..." Kendall let out a small sigh "Do you also remember that I said "One day, you'll miss her"" Jo was getting more and more confuse. "Yea..." "Well, I lost her...a few weeks after I drew that...". After hearing what Kendall said, Jo was really confuse. "Lost her? What do you mean?" Jo ask. "My sister went to North Carolina with her friends on a field trip. She promise that she'll come back to celebrate Christmas and the New Years together." Kendall sounded more and more depressed. "Oh, so you guys never celebrated together?" "Yea..it was snowing real bad. They crashed and no one was able to help them." Kendall voice sounded very weak. Jo was shocked. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry... Are you ok? Kendall?" Jo said. "Jo, I hate being alone. I can't stand this apartment." Kendall's voice cracked a little "You're turning 18 next year, right?" "Yea, why..." Kendall quickly stood up. "Come live with me! I'll pay for your rent and everything!" "Kendall, I can't! What about my education! I still have to graduate collage!" "Then...I'll go to you!"

**A/N: How did ya like it? What will happen to Kendall and Jo? Curious ? Then check out the next chapter! And review pls!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Good News Turns Bad

**Logan's Pov**

We passed by Kendall's apartment to ask him something. We saw Kendall standing outside his apartment. He looks really sad. Carlos thought if we tell him the good news, he'll be really happy. James and I agreed. "Hey, buddy." I said.

Kendall look so pale and weak. Carlos ask "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing, I uh, didn't get enough sleep..." Kendall lied.

James shook his head and said "We've been best friends for a long time Kendall, you can't lie to us." Me and Carlos both nodded.

"Fine! Its about me and Jo! Happy?!" Kendall shouted.

"Isn't Jo the girl you always talk to?" I ask.

"Yes, and I gotta find a way to see her..." Kendall looked down.

"Well, where is she from?" James ask.

"She's from North Carolina..." Carlos was jumping up and down

"Well Kendall, we've got good news!" Carlos said.

"What?" Kendall was confuse.

"We're going on a field trip to North Carolina so I can celebrate Christmas with my relatives. I even invited Carlos and James to go and we were wondering if you wanna come to." I explain.

"OF COURSE I'LL GO!" Kendall Shouted.

"Great, we'll leave tomorrow. So packed fast." James said. Kendall was really happy that he had a chance to see Jo.

**(At night)**

**No one's Pov**

It was snowing in minnesota, Kendall went to the nearest phone booth to call Jo. "Jo, I have good news!" Kendall said.

"Hey, Kendall. What is it?" Jo ask.

"Some of my friends are going to North Carolina, they offered me a ride. I can see you now." Kendall explain.

Jo was really happy at first but the she was worried. "A ride? Is it a road trip?"

"Yea, but it'll take several days because of the stops, but I'd get to see you!"

"That's great, but isn't it dangerous. They said its gonna snow a lot again in this area this month-"

Kendall cut Jo off "What?! Snowing is what you're thinking about when I'm telling you this news? Lighten up, Jo"

"Kendall, I'm just concern about you. Don't you remember what happen to your sister?" said Jo.

"Jo! Why would you bring her up?! This has nothing to do about her, its about us." said Kendall "We're finally able to see each other!"

"I'm sorry Kendall, but I think you should stay home. I'll buy you a plane ticket during the summer or something, but please, don't go."said Jo.

"NO! Christmas is coming up and I don't wanna be alone again. I wanna make it special...I wanna be with you..." said Kendall.

"When the time comes, we'll se each other. But right now..." Kendall quickly hung up. Jo then hung up too. A tear just rolled down her cheek.

**A/N: This must be the saddest chapter and shortest so please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanna thank everyone for reading my fanfic! I'm sorry to tell you that this will be my last chapter of "Virtual Love". Anyway, I can't wait for BTR Season 4 to air! *Fangirl screaming* **

Chapter 4: Virtual Love Turns Into Reality

**Jo's Pov**

Today is Christmas Eve. We decided to do some last minute shopping. We went to this new mall that just opened. It was huge. I bought some presents for my family. With the money I saved, I bought a purse for my mum, a wallet and for my sister, I bought a new headphone for my sister. I still can't believe how many people are doing last minute shopping. When we went home, I thought of taking a long nap but then I remember of that secret place. When I went there, I saw a little tree standing at the middle of the place. It look really plain so I thought it would be better if I give it some Christmas love. After I decorated it, I went up to my room and took a nap.

**Kendall's Pov**

We were still driving but we have to make a stop for gas. I went out of the car and inhaled the air of North Carolina. It wasn't that cold though. I just can't stop thinking about Jo the whole trip, I was really nervous. Million thoughts quickly hit my mind.

**James's Pov**

I look over at Kendall and saw him being nervous all of the sudden. I just knew it was the thought of Jo making him nervous. I patted his shoulder and said "What's wrong Kendall? You seem nervous all of the sudden."

"It's nothing..." said Kendall.

I just knew he was lying. "Dude, I know you're lying."

"No!" Kendall snorted.

"Yes! And its like elementary school all over again!" I said. "I've seen you being all nervous and shy like when you first talk to Samantha Heffly." Samantha Heffly was the prettiest girl in elementary school but sad that she had to move.

"Argh! Yes! I'm nervous! I don't know what to say to Jo when we meet. I don't know if Jo will like me too..." Kendall said

I felt sad for him. But I gave him some advice. "Kendall, first of, Jo will surely like you. Second, just be who you are. And lastly, its gonna be Christmas tomorrow, you're gonna give her the best present of all which is to able to see you." I said.

"Thanks, James." Kendall said

"Anything." I said.

After that, we continued our journey.

**(Almost to midnight) **

**Jo's Pov**

I woke up awhile ago. I got dressed up in my winter clothes and went to the secret place. I was even more worried about Kendall. I was walking to the secret place to see the Christmas tree, but I was still thinking about Kendall. Its been a few weeks and Kendall hasn't called. This was the first time we haven't spoken in a long time. Our virtual connection was gone.

**No one's Pov**

Suddenly, Jo heard a voice. "Did you put up that tree yourself?"

Jo turned around and gasp. "Kendall?!" She flew into Kendall's arms.

"H-how?! When?! Why are you here?" Jo didn't know what to say.

Kendall chuckle "Isn't it that obvious. I'm here to see you, dummy."

Jo blushed "Yeah...but how did you get here?"

"I kept the letters you sent me and came to your house," said Kendall "Then I looked for that secret place you told me about. Man, it took me several hours to find it!"

Jo giggled "You're so unpredictable!"

Kendall lifted Jo's chin so his green eyes could meet her brown one's. Both of their face was very close. Kendall not wasting anymore time and gave her a slow yet passionate kiss. Jo was shocked but slowly kissing him back. After they broke apart for air, they looked at each other. Then they heard a bell ring which ment it was midnight and the first day of Christmas. "Merry Christmas, Jo" Kendall said. "Meryy Chritsmas, Kendall." Said Jo. And then, that's how thier virtual love turned into a reality.

**A/N: Such a sad yet happy ending. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I was crying at the same time writing it. Lol! Anyway, reviews!**


End file.
